


Among the Prayer Six

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Natsu Dragneel, Different Guild Natsu Dragneel, F/M, Multi, Non-Fairy Tail Member Natsu Dragneel, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. A group from the Oración Seis Dark Guild pays a visit to a certain conman in Hargeon.





	Among the Prayer Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[APS]**

**Among the Prayer Six**

**[APS]** **  
Hargeon Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, July 2, X784**

"Well, at least I got my own Nikora." Lucy Heartfilia commented to herself after leaving the Magic shop. Although she didn't quite understand why the other shop patron paid the Celestial Spirit Gate Key for her, or why the green haired woman looked familiar to her either, Lucy wasn't exactly one to turn away a good gift. She was still in Hargeon when she then heard some women shrieking.

"It's the Prominent Boar!" The local ladies cheered.

"He's supposed to be a very powerful Fire Magic Wizard!"

"And very handsome, too!"

Curious of the commotion, Lucy decided what was up which was when she saw the blue-haired man himself and she felt like it was love at first sight for her. However, before she could approach him closer another person with white hair appeared and generated enough Wind Magic to get Prominent Boar's scared attention.

"Bora, we need to talk." The Wind Wizard called out with a sneer. He then grabbed the now named Prominent Boar's arm before they then disappeared in a gust of wind.

"What the Hell was that?" Lucy said as she and the other women came to their senses from a Charm spell.

**[APS]**

At an abandoned church in Hargeon, Erigor of the Eisenwald Dark Guild dropped Bora before his allies from the Oración Seis faction of the Balam Alliance, the white-haired Angel, the pink haired Salamander, and their subordinates Happy and Karen Lilica. Upon seeing the Oración Seis Wizards, Bora panicked even worse.

"What's going on, you guys? I thought my audit wasn't until next week." Unfortunately for him, his desperate cries didn't dissuade Salamander and his comrades.

"We expected you to pay up from stealing something valuable, Bora, not a slave trafficking racket." Angel retorted through gritted teeth that Erigor could see meant that she had a bad experience with slavery.

"What?!" Bora cried out in dismay. "Come on, Angel, Karen! It's no different from what you do with your Celestial Spirits and Angels!"

"Shut up!" Karen snapped in anger with a punch to Bora's face.

Salamander then turned to Erigor. "You can deal with him, Death God. He doesn't deserve getting his life ended by us."

Erigor smirked. "Understood." He then turned to the cowardly Bora and brought his scythe down on him as the Oración Seis members took their leave.

**[APS]**

Sorano Agria, also known as Angel, groaned in disgust as the four Dark Wizards took their leave. "That was just pathetic."

Karen nodded knowingly. "It almost feels like this trip was a complete waste of time, even if there were some good deeds here and there."

Natsu Dragneel, also known as Salamander, finally replaced his frown with a smirk when he inputted. "Well, no use crying over what's been done, ladies." He then brought his arms around both women who happily snuggled close to him. "Let's head home."

"Oh, brother." The now winged cat creature Happy rolled his eyes as both Sorano and Karen began to kiss Natsu's cheeks.

**[APS]**

**Had wanted to do an Oración Seis Natsu depiction for a while, especially one that features Karen (I always figured she could've become a Dark Mage if someone pitted her volatile nature at the time against Blue Pegasus) and Erigor (his guild is supposed to be subordinate to Oración Seis), and it looks like I finally did it. I kind of feel like the Dark Guild is a bit underrated in Fairy Tail fanfiction for whatever reason, which is a bit sad to me because the characters are interesting from the attractive Sorano to the Guild Master Brain/Zero who I can compare with Norman Osborn/Green Goblin from Marvel Comics and interpret of having a multiple choice past like the Joker from DC Comics.**

**Still, I kind of wish that the few Oración Seis Natsu stories around would make the idea behind them work without changing the timeline or swapping Natsu's life with a canonical member. I see two ways that can work: either Natsu is found by Brain somehow after the former arrives in the year X777, or, taking a page from another story called Fairy's Shelter, Layla Heartfilia's use of the Eclipse Gate goes wrong and Natsu ends up earlier than the other Dragon Slayers, like at the Tower of Heaven when Erza and Jellal have their fateful day.**


End file.
